The sons of Nemesis
by SirBook
Summary: Jax is a son of Nemesis, he's frustrated that most people don't know about the ability's of revenge. Look into the world of Percy Jackson and Greek mythology, the romans are also included.


**Please keep in mind this is my first FanFiction, its not done if you want me to finish it, leave a comment, please leave a review!**

The son of Nemesis

Ugh, border patrol, nine out of ten monsters would show up, but noooo they decide to take a break the day I go out, stupid monsters.

I pace around, holding my spear, and carrying my scoped crossbow on my back, I sigh and look around and yell "hey monsters THERE'S A VERY TASTY DEMIGOD SON OF NEMESIS RIGHT HERE!" nothing, should I climb a tree? Nah i'd probably fall or something, "CRUNCH" I whirl around, and ready my spear, when two people step out of the underbrush, I recognize them on sight as there in my cabin "hey enzo, luka, any action for you?" "nope it's like everything's gone dormant" replies enzo waving his sword, luka smirks and says "we'd better get back to our position,have fun Jax!"

and their off into the underbrush. As I die of boredom I think about what happened yesterday, we did our third exchange training, the third cohort came here and the nike cabin, and the hecate cabin went to new rome. While the romans were here, they said, they never knew children of nemesis have unique abilities, my cabin practically kidnapped them, and spent the whole night explaining our two special powers.

The least common one, Razor talking, imagine that somebody's forcing you to experience all the pain that you've ever inflicted in your life, depending on how strong the demigod is the worse it is, sometimes even if you hurt a lot of people you'll only feel as if someone flicked you, that's because the demigod who did it has weak magic, but say he had strong magic it could make you go insane or even die, the other power we sometimes inherit, is luck cursing it's like basically cursing someone or somethings luck so it's horrible, if the person has weak magic then it'll probably something you'll end up stubbing your toe, or getting a paper cut but demigods with strong magic, something serious could happen, like falling on your sword, being framed or missing every hit.

It's the more common ability, but some people and this is really rare, have both like my cabin counselor jake, not counting me, i've got about 17 people in my cabin and only 4 counting jake can razor talk, and I haven't found my ability yet, I shake my head realizing I zoned out, I estimate i've got about 15 mins before my duty's over. When I hear heavy footsteps, I frown if it was enzo or luka they would have came from the other direction, the footsteps grow closer, I grip my spear, and I hear stomping noises, my adrenaline is running now, that is definitely a monster.

I put my spear in a stabbing position as the monster finally emerges, and I gasp, i've never seen or heard of this type before, it was seven feet tall with two yellow eyes and a mouthful of fangs, it's arms were….. Strange, covered in jagged bronze blades and spikes, something you basically wouldn't want to hug, it was about one hundred and sixty feet away, it roared and charged, it was closing the distance fast, I slung my crossbow off my back, lined up the crosshares and with a "twang" I release, my aim is a little off and instead of hitting it in the neck, I hit the shoulder.

The monster stumbled, bellowing in pain and rage he starts running again, I reload and shoot again, this time i'm shaky and my arrow hits his thigh, again he stumbles, and yet amazingly runs with barely a limp I pick my spear back up, and ready it, I have good aim, but i'm no apolo kid to fire 3 arrows in 2 seconds the monster closes in 30 feet, then 20, then 10 and as it charges I roll aside and slash with my spear, the blade man blocks it, then does a massive downward slash.

I sidestep feint and lunge, my spear slashes his left arm off, when before I can react he kicks me in the chest and I go flying me, me one way, my spear the other way I smack against the ground and my head hits a rock, I shake off the dizziness and look around, I see the slicer man advancing slowly as if savoring this and behind him my spear, my heart sinks i'm done for, I cant run i've seen his speed.

"please Nemesis help me discover my powers now, or i'm done for!" I pray, I take a breath and in ancient greek I say "misfortune and, stuff upon you in battle!" nothing he keeps advancing then "you deal pain without mercy! Without regret! Now feel the agony of those you uh, terrified!" at first i thought it had failed but as the slicerman raised his spike to finish me, I saw his eyes widen in confusion then fear, he howled in pain and started running around banging his head on a tree until he just crumbled to dust, I stare at my hands I was a razor talker, I repeat to myself in wonder and not a weak one either I think smugly, I look up, and realize how late I am, the sun is almost down, I drink some nectar, and eat some ambrosia, before I head back to camp, soon I see the camp and as I enter i'm greeted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE ALL THOUGHT YOU'D DIED!" yelled jake

"I need to talk to chiron, I got attacked on patrol by this thing, then I found my ability." I say, I can see jake burning to ask questions but he just nods and escorts me to the big house, Chiron greets us at the entrance, "what can I do for you" he asks, "while I was on border patrol I got attacked by a monster i've never heard of, it was seven feet, with arms covered in spikes and blades, it almost killed me but I found my power, i'm a razertalker, and it just crumbled away." chiron looks at me and says ¨that monster is one i'd forgotten about. That monster is very old breed, bred for war.

it's very tough, and strong i'll warn the camp about it, it's called a zenara. But get ready, tonight is the Fort wars" "whose team are the romans on?" Chiron just smiles and shoo's us away. As I look at our fort I have to say, we got a good chance. Our fort is built on a stone foundation, it has wooden stakes to meet cavalry, and behind that a palisade that's reinforced with steel, we figured the hephaestus cabin wouldn't notice. And finally elevated platforms ten feet high, that had arrow slits in the wood, plus our secret weapon we had found a ballista during a raid, a few weeks ago and now we have a chance to match the other top cabins firepower, oh and did I mention the mounted repeating crossbows?

"Hey jax turns out cabins with 3 or less people can join another fort as an alliance, Percy's with annabeth, and Nico with Will." I turn to see Ivy, a Razor Talker, "that's expected, but did you see the ares cabin loading up that bag of caltrops, they also had spiked chains and balls in there, looks like atta-" i'm cut short by Chiron "Campers remember the rules, you can take someone prisoner but no killing, no severely injuring anybody, and remember you can defend or attack, a cabin lose's when the flag inside his base is stolen, or when the base is completely destroyed, now START!"

we all rush inside the fort to meet jake, "remember we are defending, if you want to do a special OPs mission tell me and i'll approve or not, missions can take three people if your going to use your powers tone them down, archers use blunt arrows,NOW MAN YOUR POSTS" we all rush to the palisade or platforms, I crouch behind an arrow slit, peeking through it, and I see pure chaos.

The apollo cabin is fending off some hermes troops with their arrows, the apollo base is basically one giant archer tower covered in arrow slits, I smirk at the thought of Nico, he's the son of hades and uses a sword, and is cooped up in an archer tower, my smirk fades at the thought of nico shadow traveling to our flag and bringing it back, jake probilby has it covered, hopefully, I look at the ares cabin, no ones messing with them, go figure, then the athena cabin has a, well I don't know what the heck that fort is, but I see ocean mist so at least I know where percy is, then the hephaestus cabin, it looks like a simple cololional fort, but I shuddered at what Leo and Harvey have prepared for us, I see butch in a flying chariot dropping greek fire bombs on the demeter fort, yelling "HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS" to say the demeter's cabin, was not in a christmas spirit.

An arrow whizzes by my head and I crouch back down, "hey Jake we got butch coming from the sky!" we all look, up sure enough we could expect some fiery presents soon, "JAKE?" the watchman calls "here, Jax, and Enzo GO MAN THE BALLISTA," Jake yells. We did not need to be told twice, we run towards the ballista platform and yank the arm back, slide in the arrow, aim and fire! The bolt heads toward the chariot but the chariot is going to fast the arrows going to miss it but "oh by the way jax I used an explosive arrow" suddenly I hear an the "fwoosh" of a explosion, and butch yelling "WE GOING DOWN" the wreckage of the chariot lands in a burning heap, and butch riding one of the pegasus back towards his base. We run back to Jake, "the chariot?" he asks "firewood" Enzo says, "good but butch can still fly on his pegasus" we nod, he waves us off, I run back to my post, and see my cabin exhausted, "what happened," "while you were chasing off Butch, his cabin mates tried to sneak in, we defended pretty well, but as they were retreating, one of them threw a rainbow flashbang.

" I'm happy I wasn't there, those flashbangs can give you headaches for days, I hear sword fighting and I climb onto the platform and see the Ares cabin marching in phalanx formation, Classarie with her stupid spear in the lead, and there heading towards the Demeter cabin, Classarie would crush them, unless…... I get an idea and run to find Jake "Hey, the Ares cabin is attacking the Demeter's cabin, once they beat them, they'll attack us," Jake thinks "but we can't know that for sure, if we help the Demeter cabin we'd be guaranteeing full war" suddenly a Hermes scout appears, and is walking towards the Athena base, he see's the second in command malcolm, and crouches, walking quietly towards him, I nudge Jake and point, he grins as the Hermes guy, smashes his sword hilt into malcolm's helmet, knocking him unconscious then dragging him back towards the Hermes base, "naughty, naughty Conner, Annabeth will be so mad" I say snickering.

"wait a second Jax, if small cabins can make official alliances, who's the dionysus cabin with, there's only one, pollux, but he can cause madness and cure it so we shouldn't ignore him" I look around "THERE!" I yell as I spot him with the Hermes cabin, when suddenly the athena cabin charges out to attack the Ares cabin, I see the Ares troops throwing caltrops at the running army, and javelins, one gets a spiked ball and chain, Percy is part of the leading attack, as they clash he whirls and jabs, I narrow my eyes that's a target we need to take out, I can tell jake is thinking the same thing, he signals all the archers to focus their fire on him, as I line up the scope I almost feel bad for him, almost, we wait for Jakes mark then "FIRE" the mounted crossbows were especially useful, surprise, surprise Percy falls down, and Jake tells Ivy to get him "I don't the wantds Ares cabin with that bragging right" he said later, Ivy come

back dragging severely bruised percy, he groans and says "Why do I always get all the attention?" "your special" Jake says while snickering, I give percy some ambrosia and nectar, then put him in a underground room "enjoy your stay!"

I call he just glares at me as I head up. Suddenly a thought strikes me, "hey jake, we have percy and the Hermes cabin has malcolm but Annabeth is still out there so if we take out Annabeth, the Athena cabin is going to be in confusion," Jake grins "what's your plan?" I smile "improvise".

I look around cautiously, then slowly approach the athena command I scale the wall and hear Annabeth talking, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!, we lost Percy to the Nemesis cabin, and Zeus knows where Malcolm is!" she sighs, "are we strong enough to break Percy out?" she asks somebody, "no, we don't even know where there keeping him, plus as soon as we march out we"ll be intercepted by Clarisse" "your right, guess we have to win it for Percy" I gag silently. I hear footsteps and duck underneath the table, I peek and see annabeth heading towards the walls, I silently creep up behind her, and "BANG" oh shoot, I should've realized slamming a metal sword into a metal helmet would NOT be too silent.

An arrow zips by my head, and five figures appear around me, "did you really think we'd be so dumb to not suspect that someone would try to capture Annabeth, our mom is literally the goddess of wisdom!" "ummm…..maybe?" I smartly reply "we also know your stalling for time" dang it!, "hah, would do you mean? , psh i'm not stalling" I dig in my pocket for the smoke grenades, that we bought from the Hermes cabin, who stole it from the hephaestus cabin.

My hand clenches around them, and I smile, and throw them on the ground as they whirls smoke, I start to drag Annabeth towards our base, as I reach the wall, I realize I can't carry her up it, but then I remember Annabeth's cap, I smile.

I find it in her backpack, who wears backpacks in a war? I put the cap on her, and pretend to run in fear, by the way here's a pro tip, its not easy to run holding someone you cant see as the athena cabin smirks at me, I laugh, I just outsmarted the wisdom cabin, well I laugh until an arrow hits right next to me then blows up, "CRAP" I run through the gate, well hobble more like, but as I'm about to make it back, Sherman from the Ares cabin throws a blunted shruikan at me and it hits me in the back, great now sherman going all ninja, and needless to say I said something stronger than crap.

As I limp back into base , Jake runs over to me "wow you look, well not your best, she got away?' he asks "nope" I say flicking off her cap. Jake grins widely as we wake Annabeth up, she groans "ugh i've got the worst headache," she looks up at me, and groans again "please don't tell me I got outsmarted by a thirteen year old," my grin if possible gets even wider "Yep!, now enjoy your stay with percy!" we put her in prison, and I slide down and pour nectar on my back where the shuriken hit. "Hey jake something's not right," I say as a thought strikes me "what do you mean?" "well, isn't it strange that I got away that easily from the children of athena, the goddess of wisdom!? There's no trace of a grin on Jake now "Jax, turn around," I turn and he rips out a fold, that you'd never notice from my side, it's a firebomb, a light on it turns green, "oh ****" and all went black.

When I come to im in the infirmary, I groan and sit up "hey will!, how long have I been here!?" I ask "seven hours!" he retorts I groan and look around I see Jake starting to wake too, "hey Jake, you don't look to hot," I say as he groans, he lifts up his head and glares at me "Hey Jax, do me a favour," "yeah?" I reply "look in a mirror" I can't hold it in, and I start cracking up. "We should be getting back" "yeah,wait who won" I ask Will, "The Ares cabin" he says, I sigh and swing my legs off the bed, as I walk back to the cabin I pass Annabeth and Percy garing at me, I smirk at them and Percy breaks into a grin and walks away, I pass the Ares cabin and see Sherman so smug you'd have thought he saved the world, "how yours back!?" he yells I glare at him sourly and finally reach my cabin.

We come back to see a groaning cabin, "I STILL SEE RAINBOWS WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES" yells Luka, the flashbang victim, "I got battered by a mace!" yells another. "How did we lose?" I ask Ivy and Patrick, her twin brother. Oh so Hermes took out Iris, Ares took out athena, and Apollo beat demeter, Ares went on a rampage and took out Hermes, and Apollo then turned to us. We were already weakened by the fire bomb, which took out the baliste as well, we actually had a chance until they brought a ballista on wheels, then they destroyed us, I got shaft slammed by Clarisse's spear off a platform, I wince, when I hear "NEMESIS CABIN MOVE OUT" we cheered as we went to breakfast, and I went smiling.

Chapter two

After breakfast, Luka and I decide to go the arena, to practise, when we arrive I look around at the weapons I see tridents, swords, spears, axes, hammers, and clubs. I grin and pick up a bronze clad spiked club, its surprisingly not heavy, I mean it's not light, but somewhere in between, I swing it around, it's not my type of weapon but it's still fun to just bash things.

As I swing again and "Jax are you trying to kill me?" Luka says "tempting, but no" I retort sheepishly then we both approach the dummies, Luka with trident, I swing in wide uppercut and knock off its helmet then lunge at its chestplate, when I hear Luka saying "OH MY GODS, COME LOOK AT THIS" I walk over to Luka and he points to a button that says " human shaped Automatons for practise, Hephaestus cabin is not liable for any injuries or deaths" and then a button saying "2 player?" We both look at each over and grin Luka presses the button and a form rises out of the ground, with four arms holding two with swords, two with shields, We charge.

It swings both its swords at luka then tries to shield smash me, we quickly back up and try to flank it, Luka lunges with his trident and swing at its shoulder hoping to cripple it, but the robot parrys Luka and turns, making me hit its shield, with a loud "clang" "Luka!, lunge low, then I'll hit it in the neck!" I yell with an idea in my head, he Lunges low and it has to reach down to block it, I then smash down on its neck, and the spikes penetrate, cutting wires. The robot shudders then stops, "well…..that worked". We hear the lunch horn, and walk back, when we get there I get Pizza and sweet tea, after lunch we go down to archery lessons by Chiron but on the way there, a satre comes tumbling down, panting, "Fort, full of monsters, at least forty monsters" he then fell unconscious, muttering breaks out before Chriron calls a meeting of the cabin counselors, and we wait in the cabin talking "if there's a fort, near camp, it could be stopping satyres from coming with recruits," I say "yeah, so let's take it out!" yells Mike our latest cabin mate "we don't know enough," Enzo says, but at that moment Jake comes back.

"Well what'd they say Jake!" everyone yells, he sits down on his bunk, "they said, we attack tomorrow morning, there's 59 monsters, and 2 ballista towers, each cabin that has more than 15 people, are a squad, you have less you join another squad, each squad is in charge of their own equipment, we'll get a plan briefing in the morning." Everyone takes a moment to process that, then stands up, "We've got four hours til nightfall, and we can work one hour into the night, so lets get started!" Jakes yells. "Me, Enzo, and Mike, will build a ballista on wheels, we've got the blueprints from the one, during the fort wars yesterday." I volunteer "okay, good, get going" and as we leave, we hear him giving the others their assignments.

"And done!" Says Enzo satisfied, I look it over, "you know I think we didn't screw this up…..Ya!" I say, we high five, we wheel It back to the cabin. I shower then climb into my bunk, "what weapons you going to bring?" Asks Mike from below, I think then "my crossbow, my spear, and some knives….you?" "Sword, shield, couple grenades" he reply's "where'd you get grenades?" "Oh, just found them lying around", "oh….believable" I say then go to bed. I wake up to a bunch of rustling around, I throw myself out of bed and put on bronze gloves, bronze greaves, and reinforced leather chest plate, I take my spear, and sling my crossbow over my back, i have a interest in smithing and I've been taking lessons, I smithed a bunch of knives myself because a spears not the best for close range, "NEMISIS CABIN MOVE OUT!" Jakes voice echoes out, we march to the pavilion where most of the other cabins are, "your attention please!, campers your counselors are going to brief you in your attack plan in a minute, first we must do our sacrifices….to the gods!" I raise my juice box, "alright, fifty campers are going out, the rest are defending the camp or are reserves, we are attacking the western wall, the Ares cabin is taking the gate, the Apollo cabin is helping the ares cabin, and the Athena cabin will join once we take the walls or open the gates, remember first one on the walls gets a medal!" I grin, the romans had introduced us to their award system and it made fighting so much better, now everyone competes for medals, we move out, Harvey is passing gadgets around, he runs out to me and gives me a iron ball, "press the button and throw it and watch some monsters get toasted!" "Thanks" I say, he runs away to give some more run toys to people, we leave the boundary and start hiking out, I'm crunching some leaves, when we hear a crash, I crouch down, after a minute I relax I see everybody doing the same, then a giant creature leaped out of the under growth, "HELL HOUND!" I stab my spear at it, it runs around me and leaps for an Apollo kid, but an ares kid jabs it in the ribs with a pike, it growls then falls as two arrows give it a brain piercing, we wait a couple of minutes then start to move on, "Hurry up! Those monsters aren't gonna slay themselves, Clarrisee yells, "lamer" someone mutters, Enzo snickers, it's time to split so we start heading west for our side, we need to take out one of the towers, the ballista is ready and loaded, the fort is in sight, they've cut down the trees around the area so we're a good distance away. We wait for the signal, and wait, and wait then a conch horn sounds and we roll out the ballista. The tower hasn't noticed us yet but as we get into range I see the ballista swivel to us, uh oh, "Get down!" I dive to the ground, the shot just missed our ballista, "dang they have a good shooter!" I say, but as our shot streaks away, I watch the roof of the tower collapse on the ballista, we cheer, as the ballista is firing and more monsters fall from the wall, "help with this!" I yell to Enzo, we lift the ladder and run toward the wall, when we reach it, i I climb up first, knife in hand, I'm up and instantly on my feet, an empousa lunges toward me with a spear but I grab it and the shaft wackos her off the wall, I take her spear and stab it through a harpy, Enzo arrives and starts slicing with his sword, we start to clear a space, then we watch as the second tower collapses, the gate shudders as the ares cabin uses a battering ram, the Apollo cabin is sniping away, this battle is going great! I stab another monster, then as the gate is rammed open and the ares cabin pours in, a familiar roar echos out, I see the same razor monster from earlier, my jaw drops, it can't be! No monster has ever reformed that fast, but wait..Chiron said it was a type meaning there was more then one, I groan at least this time I had back up, Mike climbs up behind me, he's swinging a one handed axe, with a sheild in the other hand, I take my crossbow and line up a shot at the razor monster, I shoot it in the back of the leg, it stumbles, and roars, a horde of monsters is going toe to toe with the ares phalanx, the Athena cabin starts to move in, but the monster arrives at the heat of the battle and immediately starts giving our ally's a hard time, I cock the crossbow and shoot again this time hitting it in the shoulder, it drops it arm for a second then keeps goings, I turn and see a empousa trip and fall off the wall, "I found my ability!" Mike yells, our wall is now cleared and we start moving down to attack them from the back, the Apollo archers are on the walls and shooting down at the horde, I stay up and keep shooting, I then remember my grenade, I push the button and hurl it towards the monsters, it hits the ground and jets of Greek fire erupt from the ball disintegrating multiple monsters, soon it's just that razor monster, arrows are plunging into it, spears are jabbing it, inveitably it starts to slow down, then Mike throws a grenade directly beneath it and it's knocked of its feet, it doesn't get up.


End file.
